Cable trailers capable of carrying a cable drum weighing up to six tonnes have been developed. There are no cable trailers capable of supporting drums carrying cable that are heavier than six tonnes. This is frustrating where cable is to be laid over long distances and where the cable is relatively thicker and heavier with a relatively wide diameter to support electrical power transmission or telecommunications. There are a number of problems preventing the carriage of large and heavy cable drums and the laying of cable from these drums. These problems include engineering issues dealing with heavier cable drums, supporting of cable drums in the manner that the drum spindle is level and permits even rotation of the drum, and supporting cable from the cable drum to the trench to prevent stressing the cable and causing a weakness or fracture.
OBJECT OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable trailer capable of supporting a cable drum weighing up to ten tonnes that overcomes at least in part one or more of the above mentioned disadvantages.